


If Such Poor Love

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed returns home from Xing.<br/>Disclaimer: Not, not, not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Such Poor Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Title taken from lyrics from Gilbert & Sullivan's "Poor Wandering One".

* * *

Winry's 'welcome home' left him gasping for air and boneless, sprawled on her bed with her cuddled up next to him. Ed mentally congratulated himself on that Xingese outfit, and even harder on the lace-up pants Ling had insisted he take. Winry had really liked the pants. Even more than the gift he'd brought home for her, as far as Ed could tell.

He wasn't even sure exactly what had happened – one second, he'd been flat on his face on the floor, the next, Winry was unlacing his trousers. The speed of her fingers had eventually left him dazed but satiated, and, from the way Winry was tracing little circles on his chest and purring made him think she was pretty pleased with him, too.

Running his hand up under her smooth, silky hair, Ed twisted to wrap his arms around her, looping his leg over hers, bringing Winry as close as he could. He pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, the thunder of her heart filling his ears. Ed kissed her collarbone as her arms wound around his back.

"Don't worry," Winry kissed his temple. "I missed you, too."

It felt as if everything he'd been missing since he'd left Rezembool clicked back into place, and the loss that had plagued him and left him confused drifted away.

* * *


End file.
